Unforgotten Rose
by itachi2011
Summary: My name is Rose and I am a prisoner of the Templars. And now they've done the unthinkable. Now I must takes sides as I help rid this world of the evil that consume it.


_So, this is my very first Assassin's Creed story! This story follows Rose through Brotherhood. Like I mentioned, it is my first story so criticism is greatly appreciated and if anyone wants me to continue._

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Unforgotten Rose**

I should have not trusted him.

I was a fool to do so and now I was paying the ultimate price: my freedom. I live in a dying world where Templars rule it all.

For now.

I have heard of rebellious groups known as assassins. I know, it sounds like I am living in Medieval times, but it is far from it.

My hand gripped the corner of the brick building as night's cool breeze washed against my clammy skin. My vision swam before me; single roads turning into double. I gasped for breath before turning down the alley way. Gritting my teeth, I carried on; my steps turning into stumbles. I knew that man had done it when I saw the look in his eyes.

I was too stupid to see it myself. He is a Templar. I am an average teenage girl trying to get by in this war. But I was too distracted to even notice the syringe he had pulled out. I had been drugged. And now, I was running for my life from the Templers.

Sweat dripped from my brow and fell onto the cement below. My bare feet padded against the ground with each painful step I took. My body finally said it had enough when I fell onto the cold, wet floor. With closed eyes I balled my fist and slammed it against the ground. This was it. My body had enough.

So this is how it was going to end. I never pictured my demise quite like this. I could not do anything but lie there and listen to the following footsteps. Their shouts echoed off the walls of the alley. I knew the tears were falling, but I could not bear to admit it. "There she is! Grab her!"

My name is Rose, and I am a prisoner of the Templars.

* * *

I knew what they had done once I had opened my eyes. Cobble stone roads and brick houses. I sat up from the straw pile I woke up on. The clothes I wore were torn and dirty and the leather boots went to my knees. I was in the fourteenth century.

People walked by, not even sparing a glance. I picked out some of the remaining straw that had stuck to my hair as I walked into the streets. My heart was racing as my brain took in all of the view. But for some reason, it seemed … familiar. Normal even. People walking nodding their heads in greeting when they passed. Soon my worries left.

A smile had spread across my features. I was home.

Too bad good never lasts…

I saw crowds hurry back to the walls of the buildings; frightening looks in their eyes. I heard pounding of hooves on stone coming near. Listening to the fast beat, I soon figured out it was at least two horses coming towards this area. Looking back I could see the small figures of the stampede coming so I turned to run, only to trip over a slightly higher stone and stumble to the ground. I heard mothers scream at me to move, but I could not. Flipping onto my back, a scream escaped my lips when the only thing I could see was the front legs of a horse kicking above. I closed my eyes waiting for the hooves to stomp down, but instead I felt something grab my arm and jerk me in the other direction. I grabbed onto what was carrying me without opening my eyes.

I heard the shouts of people behind me, but all I focused on was holding onto whatever grabbed me. After gathering every inch of courage I was finally able to crack my eyes open. Buildings flew past and fast speeds. I knew I was on a horse. Its mane swayed in the breeze. Looking back I saw a group of knights running in the streets; one of them was on horseback. And that is when I wondered who was controlling the horse. When I looked I was instantly filled with fear. A black hood shadowed their face and the rest of the cloak blew from the speed. His arm wrapped around my waist as he turned and threw what looked like a small knife. My eyes widened when I saw one of the soldiers fall to the ground. "Let me go!"

I struggled to get away from the killer that had grabbed me. I tried moving and elbowed the man in the chest, but I only received a grunt in return. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Says the man who just killed that other guy!"

I continued to try and break free but the man has an iron grip. "I will explain everything when I get you to safety, but right now you just have to trust me."

I looked to my side in time to see the guard on horseback right next to us. The man suddenly increased his grip and tipped us both over the side of the horse as the guard stabbed his spear at us. He brought us back into the saddle before he leaned close to me. "Take the reins and hold on. I'll be right back."

I took hold of the leather ropes and watched as he crouched on the saddle and suddenly jumped onto the other horse. I watched as the two men fought each other. And that is when I noticed the small sphere on his belt. What on earth could it be? With one punch the cloak man knocked the guard off the galloping steed. "Watch out!"

Glancing ahead I saw a guard on a roof aiming—what looked like a crossbow—right at me. He loaded the arrow and followed me. A force suddenly hit my side and sent me flying off my horse and into a hay pile on the ground. My body ached from the impact and my body threatened to give again. Crawling out I lied on my back and tried to catch my breath. "Are you alright?"

All I can do is nod. He lends his hand and I take it. "I'm Ezio. Ezio Auditore. And you are?"

"My name is Rosa."

"Rosa, what a beautiful name."

"I don't want to be rude, but it would be a good time to explain what is going on. Like, what is this," I mentioned holding out the golden orb.

The man's eyes widened when I held out the ball. His hands searched his belt in confusion as I stared dumbly at him. "How did you get that?"

"I took it, of course."

"Here, just give me that and I'll tell you what I am."

I contemplated his demands. With a sigh I handed the object over and watched him. Ezio pulled back the cape that hides one of his arms and my breath hitched in my throat. That symbol on his belt. That silver 'A'.

Assassin.

He put the ball on his belt before looking at me. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-you're an assassin."

Ezio bowed before me. "I can ensure you; I only kill those who truly cause harm to others."

I put a hand to my head. "What is that thing you have?"

From the look in his eyes I could tell I was not supposed to know. Whatever it was, it was important. "It's the reason Borgia's men are after me. Now, you should go back to your home."

The words rolled off my tongue before I could comprehend anything. "I don't have a home."

Before the assassin could say anything, a man jumped down from the roof of a building and hurried over to us. "Ezio, there you are! I thought those guards were never going to give up."

I noticed the scar that ran straight through his eyes and the long black hair. "They gave me a challenge, but even they won't stop me from going home."

"Then I take it you still have the Apple?" Ezio nodded and pulled back his cape. "Good, give it to me and I'll keep it safe until you have the chance to destroy it yourself."

Ezio grabbed the Apple and held it to the tall man. "I will put this where it belongs." His eye glanced at me. "And who is this?"

"Mario, this is beautiful Rosa. I saved her from the guards, but I believe she has some skill to her as well. She will be a guest when I return."

"Ah, nice to meet you. Ezio, we should hurry back. Claudia is very anxious to see you after all these years."

"I will meet you there, Mario." Said man nodded before walking down the street. Ezio turned to me and smiled. Taking my hand and bringing it to my lips, he gently kissed it before saying, "Will accompany me to Monteriggioni?"

How could I pass? The man knew how to persuade women and being alone for the past few years, I would not pass up an opportunity like this. His charming features along with his dazzling golden eyes made my insides churn. Yeah, I have only known this guy for maybe ten minutes, but something was telling me I _had_ to go with him—and I am sure it was not my hormones. I smiled, "Of course, Ezio."

A deep chuckle escaped his lips. He brought two of his fingers to his lips and whistled. A white horse trotted through the streets until it finally stopped by the assassin. Ezio gently patted the horse on the nose. "I hope you enjoyed your first ride because the villa is a long ways from here."

Ezio leapt onto the horse's back—no doubt showing off his skills. He lowered his hands and I grabbed a hold of it and lifted me onto the back of the steed. Since I was not running for my life, I looked at the horse more closely. Pure white and no abnormalities. No scratches, scares—nothing. It was very muscular, and from its posture, the steed seemed very noble. A worthy companion. "She is very beautiful, just like the person who rides her."

I could not help but to smile once again. What could I say? But maybe I was falling too fast for this stranger. I held onto the saddle as I thought about the situation. I should stop doing this and act who I really was, but even I did not know that anymore. Rock structures and trees blurred passed and I was completely unsure of myself. "What is bothering you, Rosa?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. He did tell me all about himself.

What the hell, it would not hurt to say a _little_.

* * *

_So just a small thing to clear up. Her name is Rose in modern times, but when she is back in Ezio's times, it changes to Rosa. I wanted to show that it wasn't her exactly._

_Like I said above, reviews would be much appreciated so I can see how I am doing with this story!_

_Review!_


End file.
